vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
GTA Online Protagonist
Summary The GTA Online Protagonist is a professional criminal who roams about San Andreas completing various missions for crime lords, thieves and gangsters. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons, firearms, heavy weapons and the Up-N-Atomizer, at least 9-A with explosive weapons, 9-B to 8-C with vehicles, 9-B to 8-C with reinforcements, at least High 8-C with the Orbital Cannon Name: Varies (Player Choice) Origin: Grand Theft Auto Gender: Male/Female (Player choice) Age: Varies (Player choice) Classification: Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Summoning (Can call for various types of reinforcements), Immortality (Type 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D53y9qu3Pk Cris Formage will resurrect the character upon death), Resurrection, Intangibility (Whilst in Passive Mode), Weapon Mastery, Flight (With vehicles), Healing (With food and drinks), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invulnerability and Intangibility (To anybody other than civilians/NPCs while in passive mode), Hacking (Could hack nuclear silo computers to stomp a nuke from launching, hacked the security of multiple banks, can hijack cameras and police databases, hacked a flight control tower in a military base, owns the Terrorbyte which can immediately make all active police searches disappear, can hack vehicles), Hammerspace (Calling for a vehicle has it instantly teleported to the player within range by the mechanic, can change outfits and equipment on the go), Statistics Amplification with Bull Shark Testosterone, Enhanced Senses (Has access to infra-red and night vision, as well as sonar), Electricity Manipulation (With tasers, and drones that instantly kill regular people upon electrocution, has access to EMPs), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can survive the drone shock that easily kills regular civilians), Information Analysis with the Terrorbyte (Can view a person's personal information, such as their favorite weapon, mode of transport, total earnings, and more), Vibration Manipulation with the Up-n-Atomizer and kinetic mines Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can kill people with one punch. Can easily dent cars and helicopters to the point of severe deformation and mechanical damage, and can also kick them hard enough to violently shake them. Capable of smashing wooden doors. Can trade blows with other comparable players and those who are capable of harming the player), higher with melee weapons, firearms, heavy weapons (Can easily kill humans in one shot and blow up cars and trucks with ease) and the Up-N-Atomizer (Can stun and flip most ordinary vehicles, although it doesn't damage them without enough shots), at least Small Building level with explosive weapons (Has access to various guns and explosives, including RPGs, that can one-shot cargo planes with ease), Wall level '''to at least '''Building level with vehicles (Various vehicles have machine guns, cannons, explosive missiles capable of easily mowing down normal vehicles), Wall level to at least Building level with reinforcements (Can call for soldiers as back up, as well as calling in air strikes), at least Large Building level with the Orbital Cannon (Can effortlessly blow up multiple passenger planes in a single shot) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Is an incredibly fit runner. Should scale to the main protagonists. Can easily dodge oncoming rocket launcher fire simply by side-stepping, which can reach Mach 0.9. Can also move out of the way of speeding vehicles), Subsonic to Subsonic+ (With various vehicles. The cars in the game should be comparable to their real-life counterparts in terms of speed, and most trucks can accelerate considerably faster than their real-life counterparts), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with handguns and rifles, Hypersonic+ with the railgun, Relativistic with the Orbital Cannon Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Due to sharing the same movesets as the other protagonists, he should not be much weaker than Trevor Phillips) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher with vehicles Durability: Wall level (Can survive car crashes and impacts at hundreds of miles per hour, as well as taking the force of explosions despite being in heavily armored vehicles. Can also survive being run over by 18-wheelers without issue and being shot out of reinforced windshields at high speeds so long as collision with anything else other than the road is avoided completely. Can survive bullets from the heavy sniper, with armor piercing and explosive round variants, which can easily one-shot cargo planes, albeit barely, though from Level 99 and above the player becomes durable enough to remain standing with half his/her health), higher with Kevlar vests and Ballistic Equipment, and even higher with Bull Shark Testosterone. Wall level to Small Building level with stock vehicles, Large Building level with upgraded/military vehicles (Most tanks are this durable) Stamina: High initially (Capable of running marathons), Nigh-Infinite after maxing out the Stamina skill Range: Standard melee range unarmed. Extended melee range with melee weaponry. Tens to hundreds of meters with most handheld guns and armed vehicles. Hundreds of kilometers with the Orbital Cannon. Standard Equipment: A full list of equipment: *An entire arsenal of melee weapons and firearms *Vehicle weapons *Weaponized Vehicles *Mobile Phone (Used to call for back-up) *Various Round types: **Explosive Rounds **FMJ Rounds **Armor-Piercing Rounds **Tracer Rounds **Incendiary Rounds **Hollow Point Rounds *Mobile Operations Center *Avenger *Terrorbyte *Orbital Cannon Intelligence: Gifted. Able to carefully plan missions (such as dangerous heists) without being caught by police. Was recruited by the government's intelligence agency to save the world from nuclear disaster. Weaknesses: Can't harm anyone when in passive mode. Can't use the Up-N-Atomizer while inside a vehicle, and it requires multiple shots to actually harm anyone or anything. The Orbital Cannon can't follow people too deep underwater or inside bunkers and caves, and has a lengthy aiming period before it can properly line up on targets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lester Back-Up:' **'Set Bounty:' Set a bounty on the target for assassins to do the dirty work. **'Remove Wanted Level:' Removes any police activity by making the cops turn a blind eye **'Off the Radar:' The character no longer appears on any radar **'Reveal Players:' Reveals the location of someone **'Locate Vehicle:' Locates a nearby: Boat, Car, Helicopter or Plane (Can freely choose) **'Cops Turn a Blind Eye:' The local police ignore any criminal activity for a set amount of time *'Merryweather Back-Up:' **'Merryweather Ammo Drop:' Drops an ammo cache nearby **'Merryweather Backup Helicopter:' Sends an Attack Helicopter as protection **'Merryweather Boat Pick Up:' Sends a boat to pick and drop off the character **'Merryweather Helicopter Pick-Up:' Sends a helicopter to pick and drop off the character **'Merryweather Mercenaries:' Sends in a armed group of mercenaries as help **'Merryweather Airstrike:' Drops an explosive payload into a designated area marked by flares *'Lamar Back-Up:' **'Mugger:' Call a mugger to come attack and steal from a target **'Mechanic:' Delivers cars/bikes owned by the player **'Pegasus Lifestyle Management:' Delivers special vehicles (Tanks, Aircraft and Boats) **'Passive Mode:' The character becomes intangible and invulnerable. Any vehicle the character is in also gains the benefits but still can't attack. **'CEO Abilities' **'Motorcycle Club Abilities' *'Facility Back-Up' **'Strike Team' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Criminals Category:Stone Walls Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Snipers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pilots Category:Thieves Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Silent Characters Category:Rocket Users Category:Brawlers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters